Generally, known electrophotographic image forming apparatuses include two types: a direct tandem type where toner images carried on photosensitive drums are directly transferred onto a sheet fed on a conveyor sheet; and an intermediate transfer type where toner images carried on photosensitive drums are transferred onto an intermediate transfer belt and then transferred from the intermediate transfer belt onto a sheet.
A known intermediate transfer type image forming apparatus is configured to form an image on a sheet by transferring a toner image formed on an intermediate transfer belt onto the sheet. During toner image transferring onto the sheet, electric charges may remain on a surface of the sheet. As the electric charges may cause undesired electrostatic discharge between the intermediate transfer belt and the sheet, a method for removing electric charges from a surface of a sheet has been proposed.